


Deal?

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Shun bargains with Reiji in order to get something for his sister Ruri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the Day had me really shippy in this fic.

“You can do it. You have it.” The elder boy argued with the younger. The younger boy crossed his arms across his chest turning his body away from the other yet keeping his head facing him.

 

“That does not mean I have to share it.” Reiji said. Shun raised his fists wanting to pound the boy but restrained himself as he closed his eyes. His body trembling with anger. 

 

“Will giving you my share of Halloween candy suffice?” Shun asked. While Reiji was known to dicker with others he would be obdurate about it. Reiji looked away.

 

“I think we both know I could grab any candy I want.” Reiji stated nonchalantly as he touched his red glasses in the side adjusting them. Honestly the taller boy was so persistent about making a deal and the thing he wanted was not even for him. Shun growled. He did not want to resort to the lowest point but he did not have a choice. 

 

“What do you want in exchange then?” Shun asked willing to accommodate to Reiji’s conditions. Reiji tilted his head upward in thought. In all truth Shun did not have anything he wanted. But there was something he could do that Reiji could not at the moment. 

 

“Do you know Ray?” Reiji inquired turning his purple pupils in his direction. Shun gawked at that in bewilderment. Ray was Reiji’s older sister yet she was nidicolous. Shun had wondered why a grown woman her age had not already left the house to do her own thing. 

 

“You mean your big sister right?” Shun asked. Reiji gave a tilt of his head in approval.

 

“She currently needs help with a project. It involves doing technicalities for hours.” Reiji said. Shun knew where he was going with this.

 

“So you want me to work hours of labor in exchange.” Shun concluded. Reiji adjusted his glasses.

 

“Yes and something extra.” Reiji answered. Shun gave him a tilt of his head to let Reiji know he was listening.

 

“You’re not allowed to fall in love with her.” Reiji explained his tone serious as he faced Shun with angry eyes. Shun could not believe Reiji had just said that. And with that expression to boot. He almost wanted to laugh what with Reiji’s serious expression on him about the matter at hand.

 

“I would not worry about that.” Shun responded in a calm manner as he had his eyes closed with his head down.

 

“You already have someone?” Reiji assumed. Shun raised his right fist in anger.

 

“Of course I don’t! You can’t expect a young guy like me to be that attracted to Ray.” Shun spat out angry. Ray was way over his age at around 28 while Shun was still 12.

 

“That did not answer the question.” Reiji stated looking at Shun serious. Shun blushed as he stepped aside. Reiji knew from then on that there was indeed someone. He then turned away from Shun.

 

“I’ll tell her that you decided to help her. I’ll give you the reward for it afterward.” Reiji informed him. Shun was shocked at how easily that was agreed upon. He had not even told Reiji who he was crushing on.

 

‘It’s better if he doesn’t know.’ Shun thought as he was sure he would be teased for loving his sister’s boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Dicker: To bargain (Merriam Webster)  
> Obdurate: 1) unmoved by persuasion, pity, or tender feelings; stubborn; unyielding. 2) stubbornly resistant to moral influence; persistently impenitent. (Dictionary.com)  
> Accommodate: Provide lodging or sufficient space for. Fit in with the wishes or needs of another. (Word Think)  
> Nidicolous: 1. Remaining with the parents for a long time after birth.  
> 2\. Living in the home of another species. (A. Word. A. Day)
> 
> On a side note: OMG! I almost made this my first romantic hostageshipping. What was I thinking? (Edited because it sounded to cliche of a scene)


End file.
